The sleepover from hell
by silverscissors
Summary: Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marikku must all spent the night at Yami's and Yugi's house, but we all know they don't get along all to well...


The sleep-over from hell  
  
Alrighty people, this is my first fiction ever, so I beg for your understanding. It'll get funnier next chapter, I give you my word on it! (This was just the intro . . .) Hope you'll like it!  
  
Oh, by the way:  
  
Bakura = Yami Bakura Ryou = Hikari Bakura Yami = YamiYugi Yugi = Yuugi Malik = Marik Ishtar Marikku = YamiMarik  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
~How it all began . . .~  
  
"Where did you put the house keys, Hikari?!" a very ticked off tomb robber shouted. Me? You had them! Iie!" he snapped back. You locked the house with them! I didn't lock the house . . . Huh? But I thought . . ." Ryou said, puzzled.  
  
Just then, a noise was heard behind the two silver-haired boys and  
they both turned, coming face to face with . . . **drum roll; gasp!**  
  
. . . Marikku.  
  
Ryou and Bakura, who had been keeping their breath for the dramatic  
effect of my oh-so-glorious drum roll, let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Sigh Of Relief: I'M FREE!! **runs away**  
  
All three of them watched Sigh Of Relief run away like a mad man – in  
other words, like Marikku – and get run over by an eighteen-wheel  
truck.  
  
Sigh Of Relief: ~SQUISH~  
  
All of them shook their heads. Sad, ne?  
  
"Anyway . . ." Marikku said to break to awkward silence. "It seems you  
two have a problem . . . May I be of any assistance?" Only if you have a spare copy of Ryou's house keys . . ." the thief said, annoyed with his Light.  
  
For all answer, Marikku pulled out a key from his pocket and grinned  
eeeeevilly.  
  
Oh," Ryou said, "Well, thanks!"  
  
He reached out to grab the precious little object but the psycho  
raised his hand out of the shorter boy's reach. Ryou automatically  
turned to his Dark, who was, after all, taller.  
  
Ayia . . ." Bakura sighed, give me those you freak. **huge grin from Marikku** I'll only say it once more: give me those NOW.  
  
But Marikku stuffed the key in his pants and ran away screaming 'COME  
AND GET IT!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!' because if he didn't I wouldn't have  
a story.  
  
Now, as you can understand, if this were an anime, Ryou and Bakura  
would probably have had sweat drops the size of the USA, but since I  
said so, they just looked at each other like so:  
  
0.o;;  
  
Then they ran like a chicken with mad cow disease to catch up with the  
deranged key-stealer.  
  
All aloud in the not-so-peaceful-any-more neighborhood, all you could  
hear echoing around the tall buildings was some of the following:  
  
"MARIKKU, YOU BLOODY FOOL! GIVE ME THE KEYS BEFORE I RIP YOU TO  
SHREDS!! With a key?" Marikku asked in a disturbed voice. NO, YOU DOLT! WITH MY BARE HANDS!!" The grave robber hollered. Be nice, yami." said Ryou. Hikari? Yes? Shut up. Eep. Thank you. You're very welcome, yami. **glare** **wince** **smirk** Marikku! I have to do my homework!" shouted Ryou. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **ting-ting---sploosh** Oh oh!" Marikku said, sounding very much like my four-year-old cousin, "Spaghetti-oh! Keys go bye- bye! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Except that - my little cousin doesn't laugh like that . . .  
  
Then, a miracle happened. Well, actually it wasn't a miracle. It was  
the exact opposite of a miracle. But it was still lucky. Depends for  
whom. Lost? Confused? Bewildered? Lovely.  
  
Anyway, the good news was, Marikku no longer had the keys.  
  
The bad news . . . was that he had dropped them in the sewer.  
  
The three boys gathered around the final resting place of the keys and  
stared into its pitch black center.  
  
"Nice . . ." Bakura said almost drowning in his own sarcasm.  
  
Marikku was just about to get pounded to a pulp, when they heard  
familiar voices.  
  
"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK! I KNOW THAT'S YOU, MALIK! GIVE IT BACK!" Yeah! I want my Puzzle!!  
  
Bakura, Ryou and Marikku were surprised to hear this.  
  
Then in a stroke of brilliance - AKA Some-dude-in-cloak running by  
with the Millenium Puzzle, followed closely by Yami and less-closely-  
because-he's-friggen-slow Yugi – they understood.  
  
Both spirits shouted:  
"PHAAAAAAAAAAARAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!"  
  
Yami, who had just pulled the hood off Malik, stopped in mid action of  
giving the Puzzle back to Yugi.  
  
Bakura: **realizes; stares in horror; gasps**  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**breath**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"  
Bakura shouted, doing the slow-motion jump/leap to grab the Puzzle and  
landing painfully on the ground, about an inch away from a very  
surprised Yugi.  
  
Baku's head, meet Asphalt.  
Asphalt, meet Baku's head.  
  
Baku: X.x  
Ryou: ¬¬;  
Yugi: **on verge of cracking up; not hiding it too well**  
Yami: ^__^ Malik: ^____^  
Marikku: ^_______^  
  
The tomb robber got up, rubbing his aching . . . uhh . . . let's  
just say 'posterior'. So anyway, he got up glaring at the world in  
general and began swearing loudly. (Yami covered Yugi's ears and  
Marikku began laughing his empty head off.)  
  
"So what brings you guys here?" Yugi asked, after pushing away  
his aibou. Ryou lost the house keys . . ." Bakura muttered, putting his hands in his pochets and sulking. I did not!" Ryou exclaimed. Fine, I lost the house keys, happy?! Very. No fair!" Marikku hollered, "I'm the one who dropped them in the sewer!" And he's proud of it, too . . ." Malik remarked. Where do we sleep?" Ryou asked. Hotel." Bakura snapped. But that's expensive! So? I've got Mailk's wallet.  
  
Malik swore and checked his back pocket. Finding nothing, he beagn  
chasing the thief around Ryou, who sighed and massaged his temples,  
looking exasperated.  
  
"Please, Kami-sama, give me patience . . ." he implored. You idiot!" Bakura shouted as Malik lached onto his leg and dug his hand into Baku's pockets to try and find his wallet.  
  
Ryou groaned.  
  
"Oh, kill me, kill me now . . ." Okay!" Marikku said happily.  
  
Ryou: **stare, blink, blink stare** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
BAAAAAAKUUUUUURAAAAAAAAA!!"  
  
Bakura, who was busy fighting for the precious wallet, sounded very angry when he snapped:  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
It's only then that he noticed Marikku was holding a pocketknife. He had just about the same reaction as his Light for a few seconds, but he soon snapped out of it.  
  
"THAT'S MY JOB! AND MY HIKARI!" he shouted, shielding Ryou from the evil nutcase, "GO TORTURE MALIK!!"  
  
Marikku scowled and put the knife back to wherever he took it from.  
  
Yami and Yugi had been just standing there pointlessly, staring at the four boys. Well; one boy and three psychos.  
  
"Anyway . . ." Yugi said, "You guys can stay at our house tonight." They can?" Yami said, very surprised. Yes, Yami. What about us?" Malik asked. What do you mean, 'what about you'?! Go to your own dump!" Can't. Why is that?" Ryou asked. We're getting renovations done . . . The hole place smells like paint and the workers look at me all funny . . . And even besides the smell, I wouldn't live with aibou in a house with wet paint if you paid me." Why not?" Yami asked, curious.  
  
Malik shuffled his feet a little, he lent closer to them and  
whispered:  
  
"Marikku knows the sacred ancient secrets of wet paint . . ." Which are . . .?" Bakura asked. It's flammable." He tilted his head towards Marikku and finished, "I don't want to give him any ideas . . ." I see . . ." Yami said. Well you'll just have to come to our house, too!" Yugi chirped hyperactively. WHAT?!" the tomb robber shouted. "NO WAY IN HELL! NOT WITH MARIKKU!" You're not very nice, Baku!" the other spirit said. GO LIVE WITH ISUZU! She's in Egypt." Malik replied. WELL, THEN GO LIVE WITH ODEON! Egypt. OK, SO GO TO SHADI'S! NOOOOO!" The two blonds shouted hugging each other. He scares me . . ." Malik hissed. Me, too . . ." Marikku said. THEN GO TO A HOTEL!!" Bakura shouted. YOU GO TO A HOTEL!" Marikku hollered. I ASKED YOU FIRST! YEAH, BUT I HAVE PRIVILIDGE! OF WHAT?! SOMETHING YOU DON'T HAVE!! OH, YOU MEAN STUPIDITY?" Bakura said wisely. **blocked for a second** grr -- I HATE YOU! YOU WOULDN'T BE THE FIRST!! Silence!" shouted a small voice.  
  
Bakura and Malik both looked down to see Ryou, standing in front of  
them, looking on the verge of whacking both spirits up side the head.  
  
"We'll all go to Yugi's, that is, if he agrees . . ."  
  
They all turned to Yugi.  
  
. . . Uhhh . . . (Yugi seemed unsure of his safety with all of them there) Ok . . ." Great! Thanks!" Ryou said! Let's go!  
  
~At Yugi's house . . .~  
  
"NO JUMPING ON THE BEDS!" Yami hollered as he heard loud noises and  
the sound of something breaking.  
  
They had just come in and Bakura, Malik and Marikku were already  
destroying the entire house. Ryou, Yugi and Yami were in the kitchen,  
so no one was there to watch our favorite freak shows . . .  
  
Please review! It encourages me . . . ^^;  
All flamers will be used to burn down the Ishater residence!  
~ByeBye~ 


End file.
